Zagan King
by BlueBlade87
Summary: Sara Zagan is the heir to extinct Zagan devil family. Follow her as she tries to return the Zagan household back to it's former glory one step at the time. Well, she would if her friend Rias Gremory didn't drag her to the human world and make her attend the same high-school as her and deal with all the problems that pop up.
1. Chapter 1

"Sara, do you have anything to do today." A red-haired young woman asked as a black-haired girl looked at her. Said black-haired girl had dark green eyes and an attractive figure with a pretty face.

"Unless you count looking for Peerage members then I got nothing on my schedule Rias." Sara said as she sighed.

"I'm goanna be single forever at this point, defending myself from the horrors of the Supernatural world while I seek comfort in my friends." Sara added as she started laughing.

"You poor dear, now let me make you some tea so you can cry to me about how lonely you are to your wonderful [Bishop]." Another young woman said this time she had long brown hair and heterochromatic eyes with right eye being green while the left eye was brown.

"Oh, Pholia how could I forget about you." Sara said as Rias giggled a little.

"Eh well you know Bai Ze is good for somethings." Pholia said as she served the tea to Sara and Rias as well as a cup for herself and Rias' Queen Akeno.

"Thank you for the tea Pholia-chan." Akeno said as she took a sip.

"You're quite welcome, I do hope everyone likes Apple Spice tea." Pholia said as she sipped her tea.

"We should invite Sona and Tsubaki next time." Rias said as she hummed in bliss.

"That's if she'll accept, knowing Sona she would say she had too much work to do and not come." Sara said as she set her cup down and got up.

"Well looks like we need to go now, it's my turn right Rias?" Sara asked as Rias nodded.

"Okay, come on Pholia time to hunt." Sara said as Pholia got up as well and walked out with her [King].

…

"So Pholia, where's Lana. Shouldn't she be back with Bai ze by now?" Sara asked as Pholia nodded. The two were currently outside of a large under construction hotel waiting for the final member of Sara's Peerage and Pholia's 'partner in crime'.

"Why yes they should. What a bad boy keeping us waiting for him and Lana." Pholia said as she sighed.

"Please forgive me keeping you waiting Mistress and Lady Sara." A masculine voice said as a large dog like creature appeared and another voice added in.

"Sorry for taking so long you two. The job was a bit harder to do since we were so restricted." A female voice said as she played with her side-ponytail. The teenager had blonde hair and rose-colored eyes.

"Don't worry Lana, I was just starting to get worried." Sara said Lana nodded.

"Anyway, Lana reporting for duty. So what Stray are we hunting Today?" Lana asked as she summoned a spear.

"The Stray Devil known as Hector. He apparently rapped one of his fellow Peerage members and ran after he killed them. Now you two know the plan, now move out." Sara said as her [Knight] and [Bishop] moved out.

"Attention Stray Devil Hector, come out and surrender peacefully or we shall end you in the name of the Zagan household." Sara said as she was immediately surprised as the Stray devil came out with his hands up.

"Please don't kill me!" The Stray devil said as he even got on his knees.

"Was not expecting that. Okay so either you're lying to me to get me to drop my guard and strike. Or the information we have is completely wrong." Sara said as she looked the Stray up and down. He was attractive with short brown hair cut very short on the sides and soft amber eyes. He also was clearly someone who took care of himself as he easily was twice if not three times as broad as Kiba. Although his clothes didn't look the greatest and he was covered with cuts and gashes and some were actively bleeding.

"Okay so full story. If I so much as start to doubt you, let's just say, it won't be pretty for you." Sara said as the Stray nodded his head so fast Sara was wondering if he was a [Knight].

"Understood Miss Zagan. My name is Hector Prince. I was once a part of Dalton Zepar's Peerage and was the sole [Rook]. In truth I'm being blamed for the rape on my fellow peerage member Angela Bishop. My former [King] was the one to rape her and after she denied him, Angela was beautiful after all. But she couldn't live with the fact that she was raped and later took her life. So, my [King] didn't want this on himself so he blamed the person closeted to her, me" The stray said as he looked at Sara.

"I see. And how do you explain the wounds? Did you get them escaping or were they caused another way?" Sara asked as she looked at the wounds on the stray.

"They actually were caused by some Fallen. They were the first ones to find me and as you can see, they weren't exactly nice. But I couldn't really put up a fight to protect myself..." The stray said and Sara finished.

"Losing your sister-figure would cause quite a lot of damage emotionally. And on top of being blamed not only for raping her, you were also blamed as her murderer. Since you aren't lying to me, I can believe you. You are very lucky that you never broke eye contact with me." Sara said as she walked over to Hector and rubbed his head and squatted down to meet his eyes.

"You went through a lot in three days huh. You can cry if you want, I know I would be bawling." Sara said with a soft as Hector took her up on that offer and cried on the girl's shoulder.

…..

Pholia and Lana eventually joined their [King] as Hector was no longer a threat. They sat in silence for a while so Hector could finish his cry.

"Well are we goanna do with you. We can't exactly keep you around as even Rias and Sonia would have trouble keeping you under the radar." Pholia said as Lana hummed in thought.

"What about joining my Peerage Hector. As you can see, it's just a party of three." Sara said as Hector looked at her.

"Well I would like too, if you're willing to use two [Rook] pieces on me." Hector said as the three girls all gasped.

"YOU WERE WORTH BOTH ROOKS!" The girls shouted as Hector tried to quite them down.

"Yes! Didn't it say that in the file about me!?" Hector said as Sara shook her head.

"Bad information, it only mentions one [Rook] piece. But I wonder what makes you worth two." Sara said as she started to study Hector as Pholia, and Lana joined her too.

"Well I was told it was due to my [Sacred Gear]. It's called [Comet of Achilles] it makes me as fast as a [Knight] and it seemed to hold a lot more power in it then what it lets on. Also, could be because I also know how to use Touki to some regard." Hector said as Sara looked at her [Bishop] and [Knight].

"You two heard that right yeah?' Sara said as they both nodded with incredible speed.

"Good, so I can do this." Sara said as she fainted into Hector's arms as her eyes became swirls.

"SARA!" All three shouted as Sara was officially KO'd from shock.

…

"So, let me this straight. You went to go kill a Stray, it turned out he was framed for the crime. And since you trust him you want to use an evil piece on him." Rias said as Sara, Pholia, Lana, and Sara's soon to be new [Rook] Hector all nodded at the Red-haired female [King].

"Well I won't stop you, but I don't trust him. I'll keep my eyes on him so I can protect you." Rias said as Sara nodded.

"Well I'm heading home with Hector so I can remove the pieces he has inside of him. Pholia, Lana you two can stay and do more requests or you can join us if you want." Sara said as the two girls nodded at her.

…

"How come you didn't teleport us to you base Lady Sara?" Hector asked as Sara looked back.

"The house we live in is actually really close to the school, so walking isn't all that bad." Sara said as she skipped up to the door of the house, she used for herself and her Peerage.

"Tada! Now when you pick your room do watch out for the back three as those belong to us girls. But before that we need to make you my proper servant." Sara said as Hector nodded.

…

After Hector was introduced to Sona, he started going to school a few days later and was put in Rias and Sona's class. Something Rias was glad about since she didn't completely trust Hector yet as he was a Stray before meanwhile Sona trusted him completely as she knew Sara wouldn't just accept a dangerous person into her Peerage. Meanwhile with Sara afterschool.

"You perverts do know that I've already reported you to the Student Council President right." Sara said as she glared at the infamous 'perverted trio'.

"Ainsworth-san!" The three shouted as they fell on their backs.

"Leave now, or else you'll face even more severe punishment." Sara said as the three scampered away. After running for a bit, the Perverted trio slowed down after their 'saving our lives' sprint.

"Man, can't believe we got caught by Ainsworth-san. Her ice-cold glare really does chill you to the bone. As expected of the Ice Princess!" Issei Hyodo said as he fell on his back trying to catch his breath. His two friends did the same as well.

"I can't wait to get her to fall for me! Imagine what she's like when you get past that icy glare and harsh words." Issei said as the three blushed at all the scenes that went through their heads.

…..

"Now what oh what should I do to punish those terrible perverts." Sara said as she plotted sitting on one of the chairs in the clubroom.

"Well she seems happy." Koneko Tojo said as she ate from her bag of candy.

"Ah she's got her 'Punishing perverts' face on, shall we help her Koneko-tan." Pholia said as she laughed while the short white-haired girl nodded and walked over.

"I'm back guys! What I miss?" Lana said as she teleported back from doing a request.

"Nothing other than Pholia and Koneko joining in on Sara's planning to punish the perverted trio." Yuuto said as he laughed a little at Lana's sigh.

"Well it could be worse you know." Hector said as Lana took a seat next to him and lounged in it.

"What did you do on your job Lana?" Sara asked after her plotting was done.

"I helped out at a café today. It was a lot of fun since the uniform was cute." Lana said as she was happy about the job.

"Well it looks like I'm up. Here's hoping it a normal request." Sara said as she walked over to the Sagan summoning circle.

…

"Hello, my name is Sara… Why did you call me Mom?" Sara asked as she realized that she called not by a client but by her own mother.

"Sorry dear. I had to call you since I didn't want to send these marriage contracts to you and have you deal with them alone, so I called you over here to help sort and burn them." Angela Zagan, originally Angela Amy, said as she moved a portion of her grey-blonde hair behind her ear. She also is where her daughter's looks came from as she wore a simple white dress and was quite beautiful.

"I see, while this is against protocol since I was called by another devil, it'll be fine as long as you pay me the required amount." Sara said as she giggled and sat down while looking through the contracts.

"How are Lana and Pholia, also are you three eating enough we can raise your budget if you need us too." Angela said as Sara stopped her before she went on.

"We're fine. I recently added a new member to my Peerage. His name is Hector Prince and he was wrongly accused of a crime he didn't do." Sara said as she filed a few contracts into a pile.

"I see. Well it's good that your [Peerage] is growing. Marcus and I were worried it would just be the three of you. But you've been looking at that contract for a while now, possible husband candidate." Angela said as Sara shock her head.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking about Rias' situation." Sara said as she shivered.

"She's engaged to that Phenex boy correct, why on earth would her parents decide on him of all people." Angela said as another person walked into the room the two were in.

"Lady Angela, Lord Marcus wishes… Lady Sara, it's nice to see you again." The person who spoke was a young woman who happened to be the daughter of Angela's [Queen]. Her name was Morgan she has dark brown hair that looks almost black with amber eyes. She was wearing a short blue dress that exposed her shoulders as she had what seemed to be elaborate tattoos on her body in the style of stained glass. She was also toned with an attractive figure and spoke in a British accent.

"Morgan, it's good to see you again." Sara said as the two girls hugged.

"It is indeed. May I ask what you're doing here though? Oh, but before that Lady Angela, Lord Marcus wishes to see you in his study." Morgan asked as she sat down next to Sara.

"I'll go see what he wants. If I see Linus, I'll send him this way, but knowing him he's with his Father training." Angela said as she got up and left.

"Okay, well I'm here because Mother called me by using a summoning pamphlet so we could go through the marriage contracts that stacked up." Sara said as Morgan nodded.

"I see. Well it looks like only one is being considered as usual." Morgan said as she picked up the reject pile of contracts and burned them with fire magic.

"Morgan is she really here!" A new masculine voice said as both Sara and Morgan turned to where the voice was coming from. And there they saw a young man who was around Morgan's age and easily towered over the two young ladies. He had light blue hair that was cut very short and striking yellow eyes his skin was also tanned. He was wearing a short sleeveless top that exposed his stomach and arms and a pair of baggy pants. He was drenched in sweat showing that he was doing what Angela had thought he was doing.

"Hello Linus!" Sara said before she was swept off her feet and into Linus' arms.

"You're finally goanna makes us your [Servant's] aren't you Sara!" Linus said full of cheer as Morgan's face lit up.

"Truly, oh wonderful day! I knew there had to be another reason for you to show up. Finally, I can take to your side as the [Queen] you deserve!" Morgan said as Linus tossed Sara up.

"And I get to be the strongest [Pawn] around! Now hurry up and make us your [Pawn] and [Queen] Sara!" Linus said as he put down Sara.

"That's not what I'm here for. It was just to help Mother sort through marriage contracts. You're jumping to conclusions Linus." Sara said as Linus' face dropped.

"I see, is it cause I'm not strong enough." Linus said as Sara facepalmed.

"No, I know how strong you two are and having you with me would make me feel a lot safer about the near future. But the rule is still in place, my [Pawns] and [Queen] are reserved for the two of you but that's only after I find the rest of my [Pieces] I still have one of each to go through." Sara said as Linus nodded and Morgan looked sad.

"Understood Lady Sara. But I do hope you fill out the last three soon." Morgan said as Linus realized something.

"Wait who's the third person. I though you only had Lana and Pholia as servants?" Linus said as Sara remembered.

"That's right you weren't here when I told Morgan that I recently obtained a new [Rook]. His name is Hector Prince and I do hope you get along when you join us you two." Sara said as she picked up the last marriage contract.

"Well we know who that's from." Morgan said as she laughed a little as Sara's face went red.

"Shut it. You know I still get rid of it. I want to earn his heart, not have him be forced to marry me in a loveless marriage." Sara said as she threw away the last contract.

"Well I'm heading back to training. Dad only let me leave since you were back, so I need to get back to it and get even stronger. Also make sure to tell Hector that I want to spar with him and if he doesn't reach my standards, I'm throwing him at dad!" Linus said as Sara nodded.

"Don't worry I set him up with a strict training regime that helps him. Also, he took the idea of gravity weights nicely, so there's no reason to worry." Sara said as Linus nodded.

"Good, because the only guys that I'll respect are the guys that are strong enough to protect my [King] and you know that Dragons don't take well to other spices of the same gender." Linus said as he smirked while Sara and Morgan rolled their eyes.

"Of course, you would say something like that. Sara can protect herself just fine you crazy dragonling." Morgan said as Linus laughed.

….

**Whew I live in some regard. I'm sorry for the super long wait and I don't know if anyone who's been with me will read this but I kinda just wrote and ta-dah this was born. But as you probably saw Sara is the heir to the Zagan household and Is responsible for it in the future. Also, this is probably the first time I'll be doing a full OC Peerage, with some taking looks from characters that I really love the design of and a few names too, I'll try to make sure all of them are good characters. But now for the Peerage. **

**Sara's Peerage**

**Queen; Reserved for Morgan**

**Rooks; Hector, free**

**Bishops; Pholia, free **

**Knights; Lana, free**

**Pawns; Reserved for Linus.**

**Now as for a harem I'm up in the air currently, Sara may only have one guy or she may have a harem. But I'll see you next chapter, later for now guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting with her Mother, Sara had an uneventful week before Rias had given her the worst news ever, at least in her opinion.

"You want to recruit Who?!" Sara said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in with a ghostly white face.

"You heard me I want to recruit Issei Hyodo. He has something in him, but I don't know what exactly. Or did you want because if you did, I'll let you have him." Rias said with a smile as Sara started at her with a blank expression.

"You better be joking before I actually punch you." Was all Sara said as Rias laughed a little.

"Well if you add him in this will just cause me to make my own façade-club faster. The only problem is thinking of what the façade is." Sara said as she sat back down in the chair she was in earlier.

"Now back to our game. I believe I had you in check." Rias said as Sara looked at the chess board in front of her.

"Rias it's the other way around." Sara said as Rias looked at the chess board.

"Oh, you're right." Rias said as Sara sighed, she had a feeling today was going to be long.

….

After a long day of having to watch Issei as a favor for Rias, Sara and her [Peerage] returned to the house they had in the Human world.

"She wants to what!" Lana screeched as Sara nodded.

"You heard right; she really wants that pervert in her [Peerage]. She said he had something in him. Meaning he has a [Sacred Gear], and I'm guessing a strong one. I wonder if I can…" Sara said as she trailed off and started thinking.

"Pholia can you believe this!" Lana said as she looked to the [Bishop], who currently was shocked silent.

"Pholia's down!" Lana said as she shook Pholia, meanwhile Hector looked at the madness in-front of him going down.

"Should we start thinking of what the club name should be?" Hector asked as Lana was able to revive Pholia with a good smack to the back.

"We should. The only problem is that we need to make it need a room large enough for a few sofas to fit in and whatever else we need. Like a tea set and snacks." Pholia said as she listed down a few ideas.

"What about something physical based, even though all the sport teams are taken we could do something like Boy's powerlifting." Lana said as she looked at Hector.

"He clearly fits the bill. The only thing we must do is make sure the last three pieces are boys. And we might get more if Lady Luck lands in Sara's favor." Lana added as Pholia nodded.

"True, but even if Sara is kicked to the curb by Lady Luck, we would still have five guys and four girls in the club." Pholia said as Hector looked at them weird.

"Wait doesn't Lady Sara have all her [Pawns] though? So, we could how many guys she gets from single [Pawn] pieces." Hector said as Lana remembered.

"Oh right, we never told you." Lana said as Hector looked at her.

"Told me what?" Hector asked as Pholia answered.

"That Sara has two big secrets hidden in her sleeves. The [Queen] of Glass and Dragon [Pawn]. And yes, I said [Pawn] as in singular, he's worth eight." Pholia said as Hector jaw dropped.

"Well, where are they? I haven't seen anyone but the four of us." Hector said as Sara answered.

"I made a deal with them that I needed to make six servants before I added them. If I started out with them, I don't think I would have added anyone else to my [Peerage]. Sara said as she sighed.

"So, what did you come up with Sara?" Pholia said as Sara looked at her.

"I was wondering if I could use my {Separation} ability to remove the [Sacred Gear] from the pervert and stuff it into someone else." Sara said as she sighed.

"But you don't know how deep the Gear is inside of him." Pholia said as Hector looked at her.

"So, I take it {Separation} is the Zagan's family trait?" Hector asked as Sara nodded.

"One of the most powerful family traits. I would say it's like third or fourth most powerful out of the seventy-two clans." Sara said as she sighed more.

"What's got ya feeling down Sara." Lana said as Sara hummed.

"The future, or more precise, the fact we're probably going to fight a Phenex for Rias' freedom." Sara said as Hector's eyes went wide.

"Fight a Phenex! But that's crazy!" Hector said as Pholia sighed now.

"But sadly, we'll have to fight. Unless we want to see Rias be offered like the sacrificial lamb, they want her to be." Pholia said as Lana nodded.

"You most likely heard about it a few years back right. The union between the Gremoy's and Phenex's. Well Rias and Riser are the two that are currently engaged and will marry when Rias graduates high-school." Lana said as Hector nodded.

"Yeah, that news is actually what caused my old [King] to go downhill. He wanted Rias as his bride." Hector said as he shivered from the memory.

"Well off the gloomy topic, what's this about a Boy's powerlifting club?' Sara said as she was told the idea by Pholia and Lana while Hector gave his input when he wanted too.

…..

"So, you're trying to make a club so you can do your devil duties better. I see, but you're already in that club with your friend, aren't you?" A white-haired young man said as he swirled a vial with red liquid in it before adding a drop of a blue liquid. He was a pretty boy; his hair was also tied into a braid.

"Yep. We don't know what to decide on though. IF she wasn't going to recruit that pervert, I wouldn't have to think about this." Sara said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Thank you for the blood sample of a dragon. I should be able to create that medicine now." The white-haired male said as the liquid in the vial, which turned out to be dragon blood, turned purple from the blue chemical he added in.

"Hooray! Now about my payment Will." Sara said as she looked at the now named Will who in return looked at her.

"Of course, the usual payment coming up." Will said as he started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't. I meant joining my [Peerage]. Having someone like you around would be great for us." Sara said as she held on to the back of the Will's shirt.

"Sara you have nothing to offer me. Whatever words you say will be useless on me you knew this from the first time we formed a contract." Will said as Sara smirked.

"You sound so sure of yourself. You do know what I offer you right." Sara said as Will nodded.

"Well what if I could off the body of a Fallen Angel. A fresh and live one." Sara said as Will stiffened.

"You're joking. Like that could be true." Will said as Sara nodded.

"Also, as a limited time offer you will gain full access to the green house on my family's land which grows man different types of plants, medical ones, poisonous ones and a few to just look pretty." Sara said as Will started sweating bullets.

"Well that is quite the offer. And with the new blood samples from a fallen I could make more poisons or medicines." Will said he started going into mumbling.

"Well, this offer is only available while I'm still here. And I speaking of being here I need to go beck now." Sara said as Will grabbed her hand.

"Great! Now I don't have to expose your love for Magical Girls." Sara said as Will's face went white.

"How did you know?!" Will screamed as Sara laughed.

"You didn't do that good of a job hiding all the figures when you first summoned me." Sara said as Will lowered his head while Sara giggled.

…

"Lord Zagan, Sairaorg Bael is here to meet with you." An adult female voice said as Marcus Zagan looked up from his paperwork.

"Send him in Emily." Marcus said as he reclined back into his chair. Now if Angela was where Sara inherited her looks from then Marcus is where Sara got her hair color and eye color. Marcus has long black hair he keeps in a ponytail and green eyes.

"You wished to discuss something with Marcus?" Sairaorg said as he stepped into the office.

"Yes, I did. I'm sure you know about the rumors going around about my daughter recently down here." Marcus said as he sighed at the mention of the rumors.

"I do. And I know that they're all fake as well. Sara might burn the marriage contracts, but she isn't against being in one." Sairaorg said as Marcus nodded.

"True and what's worse is that those old coots are trying to force my hand and make her get married now because of our current predicament." Marcus said as he sighed once again.

"But I assume you came up with a plan. That's why you called me is it not, I'm a in the plan to some regard." Sairaorg said as Marcus nodded.

"Smart man. You're a key part of the plan. After all, what other young man would I trust my daughter's life, well, other then Linus." Marcus said as Sairaorg's eyes went a bit wider.

"Now before you say anything Sara has already made it clear that she's not against being in a contract with a friend. Sadly, Rias is already in a contract and Sonia's rule is still something Sara can't get past." Marcus said with Sairaorg nodding.

"I see, well I'm not against the idea and since Sara also clearly doesn't mind the idea if she's told you all this." Sairaorg said as Marcus nodded his head.

"Well she did make it quite clear to me when Rias was put into her contract that if she had to marry anyone from a contract, she would like to marry a friend. Also, there's a lack of truly good men in the Underworld so my options were limited." Marcus said as Sairaorg nodded.

"Well since our discussion is over, where to I sign." Sairaorg said as Marcus handed over the contract to the devil.

….

"So Today is the day of his date." Sara said as she watched Issei leave the school grounds from the roof.

"Yep, are we goanna try to foil it." Lana said as Sara nodded.

"I'm glad Mother had such a powerful friend. With this we can get rid of the threat that sleeps in the town, minor ones are the worst." Sara said as she started to think of a plan.

"I can't wait to stomp on some fallen. Ah, I wonder what kind of faces they'll have when we make them grovel on the ground." Pholia said as she had a sinister smile on her face.

"Your sadism is showing Pholia. Save that for worse beings." Sara said as Pholia turned her smile from sinister to cute.

"I can't help it though! I just want to break their bones for even being near us!" Pholia said as she laughed while Lana sighed, while Hector and Will looked at her a little shocked.

"I didn't expect this kind development. I assumed that the [Rook] was going to be slightly sadistic. But I seemed to have judged wrong." Will said as he wrote down in a book. Will didn't attend the high school, but he was allowed in the school after hours to conduct devil duties.

"Why would I be sadistic?" Hector asked as Will looked up from his book.

"Seeing as you are from a previous [Peerage] with a [King] who blamed you for crimes so one would assume you would use the pent-up anger and use it on enemies of Sara's" Will said as Hector sighed.

"No, I'm trying to forget that time, Sara gave me a second chance so I'm not going to waste it." Hector said as another voice spoke out.

"You would do well to remember that Hector Prince." The voice of Rias Gremory said as she walked on the roof.

"Rias please don't be mean to my family. Just because he isn't what you imagined what my first [Rook] would be doesn't mean you get to be mean to him." Sara said as Rias grumbled.

"Rias Gremory, my what beautiful skin you have. Perfect for testing poison with. Shall we try one now." Will said as he took Rias' arm into his hands and pulled out a syringe.

"Please don't!" Rias said as she quickly took her arm back.

"Hm, judging by the widening of your eyes, are you perhaps afraid of needles or maybe it's because of my quick movements." Will said as he pulled out his book again.

"Quick movements! And I take it you're Sara's new [Bishop]." Rias said as Will nodded.

"I am, I have been told that information about myself is needed to be kept to a minimum. Sara has informed me of a thing called a [Rating game] that takes place between two of age devils." Will said as he walked back to where the others were.

"You sure know how to pick characters Sara." Rias said as she sighed.

"Thank you." Was all Sara said while laughing a little.

…..

"Move in." Was all Sara said as Lana dashed and cut the fallen across the stomach before she could attack the boy in front of her.

"Kazehana! What going on here!" Was all Issei said before he felt something grab the back of his shirt and pulled him away.

"Forgive me for this. Bai Ze catch!" Hector said as he threw Issei towards the large light blue wolf.

"I have him." The wolf said as he caught the brown-haired boy.

"Who are you people!" The fallen screamed as she parried another strike from Lana's spear with a light spear.

"Lana Caelum, nice to unmeet you." Lana said as she strikes again against the fallen.

"Caelum?!" Issei said as he tried to get up, but Bai Ze pulled him back down.

"Lana move out of the way! [Burning Opal]" Pholia said as she threw her attack at the fallen.

"Sorry but this pervert is needed for something. I don't know what why he's needed she can actively find better options." Sara said as she moved in front of Issei and Bai Ze.

"Ainsworth! Seriously what's going on!" Issei said as Sara turned to look at him.

"Shut up and let us handle it." Sara said as Lana and the Fallen clashed in the background.

"You seem to be having some problems. What's wrong, can't fight me one on one because you're so weak." The fallen said as Lana grinned.

"Who said anything like that. Will!" Lana said as Will lined up his shot with a sniper.

"Pride is a downfall." Will said as he fired the shot that had held a paralysis poison pellet and the pellet went into the fallen's mouth.

"Please do whatever you feel like. More physical exertion will make the poison spread faster." Will said as he laid down the gun and pulled out his book to write down what happens.

"I suggest you either give up and surrender or we could kill you right here." Sara said as she readied an attack of her own incase of a bad outcome.

"Like I'll just sit here and let you low class devils win!" The fallen said as she conjured multiple light spears ready to fire at Sara and the others.

"How dull." Was all Sara said as she tossed her attack at the Fallen before she could react. The attack struck the fallen in the chest and sent her flying off.

"I didn't expect that to happen." Sara said as she didn't expect her attack to send the fallen into a force fly.

"And may I ask what is going on here." Sara turned to see Rias standing there as she saw Sara send the fallen flying.

…..

"So, Devils exist and everyone in here bar me is one." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Okay, so you want me to join you [Peerage] because I have something inside of me." Issei added as he pointed at himself.

"You shouldn't be able in my opinion." Sara said as she sat on one of the couches.

"Now Sara, what I do with my [Peerage] is something you shouldn't worry about." Rias said as Sara rolled her eyes.

"You still haven't thanked me." Sara said as Rias tilted her head.

"Thanked you for what?" Rias said as Sara answered.

"Thanking me for saving your new servant." Sara said as she got up.

"Well I'm going home now. Good luck with him." Sara said as she left the clubroom.

…..

"I can't wait to start! Harem king status here I come!" Issei said as he left the ORC with a perverted grin on his face.

"Ah I can't wait to have Bucho, Akeno-senpai and Sara-Chan in my harem!" Issei said as he started thinking of all the things, he could do with them.

"Sakurai-san and Kazehana-san too! Ah it's great being a Devil!" Issei continued as he was suddenly hit in the back of the head, hard.

"Ah! Hey who did that!" Issei said as he looked behind him to see Hector.

"Me, who else." Hector said as Issei remembered that Hector was to guard him till Issei reached his house

"Please don't talk about my [King] and fellow [Peerage] members like they're your next conquest." Hector said as Issei glared at him.

"Oh yeah! Like I'll lose to you! Just because you're taller, stronger and bigger than me doesn't mean I'll back down! I'll steal all the girls right from under your nose!" Issei said as he got smacked in the head again.

…..

**Chapter 2 done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter like you did the last one. But I hope you all liked Will he's a character. But have a wonderful day and drop a review if you feel like it. See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since Issei became a devil and he's been slowly learning all the ins and outs.

"I still can't believe he's so weak that he can't even teleport himself!" Sara said between fits of laughter as she tried to calm down.

"Now, now Sara it isn't good to laugh at, oh who am I kidding." Pholia said as she joined in with Sara.

"Shut up! Just because he doesn't have a lot of demonic power doesn't mean anything!" Rias said as she glared at Sara and Pholia.

"Okay, okay. I think I'm done for now." Sara said as settled down.

"But how is wrangling in a pervert?" Sara asked as Rias sighed.

"Hard, as one would expect. But he does have a [Sacred Gear] so now I'm up at two!" Rias said as she smiled.

"Congrats, but you still can't beat me and my [Peerage]" Sara said as Rias gasped.

"Shall we see." Rias said as Sara laughed.

"Maybe one day. But sadly, not Today." Sara said as she giggled a little.

…

"Good morning everyone." Lana said as she yawned and walked over to the counter where Pholia and Sara were making breakfast.

"Morning Lana. Did you have a good night." Pholia said as she flipped pancakes.

"It was fine, I'm just glad it's the weekend." Lana said as she slouched on the counter.

"Good morning girls." Will said as he walked into the kitchen with a book in hand.

"Hi Will, Precure is on, surprised your missing…" Sara spoke as she looked up and Will was gone.

"Precure!" Lana said as she rushed to where the living room was as well.

"So much hyped over a rerun." Pholia said as she giggled a little.

"Eh well it was Smile Precure. Wonder what episode?" Sara said as she finished washing the fruit.

"Hector should be up by now. Morning training shouldn't be this long." Sara said as Hector walked up from downstairs.

"There he is, go get washed up and get ready to eat." Pholia said as Hector nodded.

…

"Sorry to intrude on you all." Morgan said as she appeared from a magic circle that had the Zagan house emblem on it, but she wasn't alone.

"Morning guys." Linus said as he waved.

"Linus, Morgan it's been a while." Pholia said as she bowed.

"Hello Pholia, where's Sara." Linus said as he looked around for said girl.

"She should be upstairs in her room studying." Lana said as she pointed upstairs.

"Got it, thanks Lana!" Linus said as he went upstairs.

"Hello, Morgan, right? My name is Hector Prince and I'm Sara's [Rook]." Hector said as he extended his hand to Morgan.

"It's wonderful to meet you Hector. And I take it this is another new addition as well." Morgan said as she looked to Will after she shook Hector's hand.

"Will Herving. I'm the final [Bishop] I know a lot about medicine and poisons, so Sara sought out my services after we established a contract." Will said as Morgan nodded.

"I see, a defensive support [Bishop] to counter Pholia." Morgan said as she hummed.

"Speaking of me, I put on some tea, so everyone grab a seat and get comfortable." Pholia said as she opened the cupboards grab snacks.

"Shouldn't we get Sara and Linus though." Hector said as he pointed at the staircase.

"No Linus and Sara should be fine. Plus, Linus would probably like to have Sara to himself for a bit since we bring both good and bad news." Morgan said as Lana hummed.

…..

"So, you bust into my room, take me away from working on strategies just to force me to cuddle with you." Sara said as she was laying on her bed with Linus holding her from behind.

"Yeah." Linus said as he pulled Sara closer.

"I take it Father put me in a marriage contract." Sara said as Linus' grip got a little tighter letting Sara know the answer.

"You're such a jealous dragon." Sara said as she turned to face Linus.

"I don't like it, but I can stand the guy you're marrying. Sairaorg is a nice guy, strong too." Linus said as Sara giggled a little.

"Hey, why are you laughing." Linus said as Sara answered.

"Your pouting face is adorable." Sara said as Linus went a little pink.

"If you get a harem make sure Sairaorg is the only devil. Find guys with either Dragon blood or [Sacred Gears] with dragons in them." Linus said as Sara sighed.

"Linus, I have no control over that. But why are you only like this with me." Sara said as Linus hummed.

"Dad says it's because 'You chose her' and leaves it at that." Linus said as Sara started thinking.

"Plus, harems are too much work for me to keep up with." Linus added as he closed his eyes as Sara sighed.

"If you're going to take a nap please let me go, I have work to do." Sara said as she tried to leave.

"No, you're not leaving. This Dragon won't move his arms." Linus said as his breathing went to a peaceful ebb and flow.

"If this is what having a dragon in a [Peerage] is like no more than Linus and Lana." Sara said as she closed her eyes deciding to take a nap as well.

…..

"Morgan, is it okay to ask why you two are here." Hector said as Morgan nodded.

"Of course, you see we were told by Lord Zagan to move in with all of you since Sara has officially joined a marriage contract." Morgan said as she set the teacup, she was using down.

"Now that's not exactly good and bad news. It's more like great and good news." Pholia said as she poured more tea into Morgan's cup.

"Yes, and while Lady Sara won't oppose the contract as it's with someone she's fine with, but I think she'll be upset that it was arranged without her knowledge." Morgan said as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Well Sara has a better chance now since he'll most likely be spending time with her now." Lana said as she ate one of the cookies that was laid out.

"I'm sorry but who are we talking about." Will said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, right you wouldn't know. Well Lady Sara is in a marriage contract with Lord Sairaorg Bael." Morgan said as she had a calm smile on her face.

"I see, I wonder if I can obtain a vial of his blood to study." Will said as everyone sighed.

…..

"My, to think you would be shot back by a single blow from a devil Raynare, it's laughable." A blue haired fallen as she laughed as Raynare

"Shut up! The stupid devil just got lucky! And you act like you would do so much better Kalawarner!" Raynare said as she grumbled while a short fallen continued laughing.

"Surely. Well you're cover is blown so you're stuck here." Kalawarner said as she sighed.

"This is goanna throw a wrench into the plan. But it seems like we should lay low at least for now." A male fallen angel said as he sighed.

"Yeah, well not much we can do now." A short blonde fallen said as she sighed.

"True, now we just need to watch over that nun that's coming." Kalawarner said as she ran a hand through her hair.

….

After spending a few hours together Morgan had gone out shopping to make dinner.

"Curry, curry. I think I have everything I need to feed everyone." Morgan said as she looked over the basket she was carrying, it was filled to the brim.

"Now I need to make sure to not make it spicy since Lana and Will can't handle spicy food." Morgan said as she pulled out a pocket watch.

"Good I still have a few hours to spare. Maybe I should grab some cake mix and bake a cake." Morgan said as she started to walk down to that aisle.

"Excuse me miss. Do you have the time." Morgan turned to see a woman with long blue hair also with a basket of groceries.

"I didn't think you would shop here. It must be close to your base." Morgan said as she looked at the Fallen.

"Well what can I say, this is the only store that has my favorite type of wine. Also, I've come to discuss peace." Kalawarner said as Morgan nodded.

"Very well, I'll set up something with my [King]. Here is the address for the meeting place. Do know that if this meeting turns out to be a ruse, you're going to be dead before you can react." Morgan said as she held out a piece of paper and Kalawarner nodded.

"Of course, with the blast that your [King] sent to Raynare we have no interest in fighting." Kalawarner said as she took the paper and left, wondering how the devil wrote on the slip of paper so fast.

…..

"So, we have a meeting with the Fallen group. Good job Morgan." Sara said as the Three [Kings] of Kuoh all sat in Sara's house.

"Yes, I gave them this houses' address so the meeting will be conducted here. I have also warned the Fallen to not step out of line." Morgan said as Sara nodded.

"Good, just what I expect of my future [Queen]. So, when is the meeting?" Sara said as Morgan nodded.

"I wrote that the meeting will be held tomorrow at five in the afternoon. I trust that is a reasonable time frame." Morgan said as Sara and Sonia nodded.

"It is indeed Morgan; I must thank you for this." Sonia said as Morgan bowed.

"Thank you for the gratitude Lady Sitri but think nothing of it." Morgan said as Rias huffed.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just got rid of them. They attacked not only a Servant of mine but also you and your [Peerage] Sara." Rias said as Sara shook her head.

"Rias the situation isn't the greatest now. They entered a territory of three heiresses of Pillar clans and attacked two of them, and one of those heiresses retaliated in protection of a possible servant of another heiress." Sonia said as Sara nodded.

"War is a likely outcome for this situation. But we might get on to a road to peace if this meeting goes well." Sara said as Rias nodded.

"Really! Well this is something big." Rias said as she brought her hands together and had a large smile on her face.

"Now off with you two, curry is being served tonight and I know both of you don't like that. Unless you both wish to stay and try it." Sara said as Rias ate either western style food or Japanese style food girl and Sonia preferred more simple things.

"If I can take up the offer later, I heard from my Mother that Morgan is an amazing cook." Sonia said as Sara nodded.

"Of course, now goodbye my friends." Sara said as she walked the two out.

….

"This is where we're meant to meet?" Mittelt said as she looked over the house.

"It's so big." Raynare said as she looked at the house.

"As should be the house of a future heiress of a Pillar clan." Morgan said as she appeared in front of the group of fallen.

"Now please come inside, my [King] and the others are waiting for you." Morgan said as disappeared as the fallen walked up the door.

"Please excuse us." Raynare said as she looked through the living room to see Sara, Sonia and Rias all staring at them with their [Queens] by there sides.

"Welcome to the peace talks. I hope you're ready to negotiate." Sonia said as she took off her glasses and cleaned them.

"Also do know that we have all rights to kill you should things go south." Rias said as she snapped her fingers and some of her [Power of Destruction] appeared on her hand. And that's when the fallen knew, they were somewhat fucked.

….

"So, you sent two of yours back to your HQ to explain what happened." Sara said as Mittelt nodded.

"Yes, Miss Zagan. After Raynare was tasked to kill Issei Hyodo and failed we were more certain of the fact that we might have been given false information." Mittelt said as Raynare looked off to the side with a blush on her face.

"And to top it off you don't know who issued the order since it was most likely someone strong enough and high ranked enough to not be mentioned when the order was passed down." Rias said as she hummed in thought.

"Yes. We are sorry for the problems we caused." Mittelt said as she bowed.

"Well from what you told us; we can let it slide since no one was harmed in the end." Sara said as Raynare huffed.

"Please I didn't cause any long-lasting damage, I could have easily added in my {Separation} ability to my attack and forcefully separate you from your wings or maybe your soul from your body if I hit it." Sara said as Raynare paled.

"But moving on. The nun with the [Sacred Gear] will you hand her over to us, seeing as I don't completely trust those stray exorcists with a pure nun." Sara said as Mittelt and Raynare nodded.

"Yeah even though they're with us we don't trust them either." Raynare said as Mittelt nodded.

"Also, I need a fresh and live Fallen Angel to help out my [Bishop]. Raynare yes, you'll do." Sara said as Raynare perked up at the mention of her name.

"You mean like help them with magic casting right." Raynare said as Sara smiled, and that smile sent a shiver down Raynare's spine.

"Making poisons." Sara said as Raynare nodded.

"Now since everything is said and done, lets have some tea to wind down from the meeting." Sara said as Morgan poured everyone a cup of tea.

"Today's tea is a simple apple chai." Morgan said as she gave everyone a cup.

….

"To think there would be so many plants that I've never seen before, this truly is beneficial to me." Will said as he plucked an odd-looking fruit off a tree.

"Miss Angela what type of Apple was this again?" Will asked as Angela look at it.

"Oh, that is a Dragon Apple. It's a favorite food of Dragons. Though the area you picked from is a section that Sara attempted to modify." Angela said as her daughter's [Bishop] nodded.

"I see, I remember her telling me that after we had our first meeting, she was inspired to create a potion for someone close to her. She never told me what effects she was hopping for though." Will said as he placed the apple into his basket that was full of herbs and other plants. Angela giggled a little before a large figure came up to the two of them.

"I wasn't expecting to see the two of you out here. Typically, you're inside the mansion Lady Angela." Sairaorg said as Angela giggled a little more.

"Well Will showed up and asked to use and see the greenhouse and since he is my daughter's [Bishop] I figured I should be the one to show him." Angela said as Will looked at Sairaorg.

"So, you're Sairaorg Bael. You're quite different then what I had in mind." Will said as he pulled out his book.

"Should I be upset or pleased at those words?" Sairaorg said as he studied Sara's [Bishop].

"Pleased, what Sara has told me about the other pure blood devils, well only since she talked about Riser Phenex, I had assumed that most male devils lacked string bodies." Will said as he quickly finished writing his notes.

"I see, well I am very different then most devils." Sairaorg said as Angela spoke up.

"I take if you're here train with Innuntod again correct." Angela said as Sairaorg nodded.

"Yes, Master Innuntod said that I can be trained more often now that Linus lives in the human world. Also, I must offer my thanks to you and Lord Marcus again Lady Angela. Had it not been for the both of you I would have been only a fraction of my current power with no teacher." Sairaorg said as without Innuntod's teachings he wouldn't have so strong.

"Innuntod is Linus' father correct?" Will said as both devils nodded.

"I see, well Sara will have her work cut out for her if she needs to fight a student of a Dragon who is above the Dragon Kings." Will said as he went back to picking herbs.

"So, what else have you sought me out for, your training thirty minutes. You clearly have another reason to see me other then to say thanks." Angela said as Sairaorg rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it was date advice. As you know I am engaged to Sara, but I have no history with women. And I thought you could help me since I wish to take Sara on a date as Lord Marcus suggested the idea to me." Sairaorg said as Angela giggled.

"Of course, after all you are Misla's child and what kind of mother would I be if I didn't help my future son in law." Angela said as Sairaorg smiled.

"So, do you have any idea, even if it's a small one, on where you want to take my daughter?" Angela asked as Sairaorg nodded.

"Yes, I do. I remember seeing Sara and Rias having a talk when both her and I visited on how Sara would like to have gone to a water park in the human world. But while I think that's a good idea there's a part of me that is against that." Sairaorg said as Angela nodded.

"That's a good idea. Well how about you take her to one of the Bael's summer houses or if that doesn't work out you can use one of the Zagan's vacation houses in the human world. Certainly, a weekend trip would benefit you two after all you both haven't seen one another in a while. It's been what almost a year or two since Sara is in the human world with Rias and Sonia." Angela said as Sairaorg nodded.

"Has it really been that long. It's felt more like a week." Sairaorg said as he bowed to Angela.

"I thank you for the advice Lady Angela I will go see Sara and ask when she's next available. Now if you will excuse me" Sairaorg said as he left Angela.

"Will." Angela said as the [Bishop] appeared.

"Sara has no plans next weekend seeing as she was only busy making strategies for a five v sixteen battle. Something of which she currently has twelve of." Will said as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone.

"Good, I hope my daughter enjoys bonding with Sairaorg." Angela said as she giggled.

"So, he was the one who Sara dreamed of." Will said as Angela looked at him.

"I created a sleeping drug to ward off addiction to sleeping meds for those who can sleep at night. I asked if Sara would test it and she accepted and had a 'pleasant' dream which I asked her to describe with vague details as I had no idea if the dream was a side effect of the drug." Will said as Angela nodded again.

"All she would tell me was that she and a male were spending time together. She also said that the male was tall, broad and very in shape." Will said as Angela giggled again.

"Like mother like daughter, though in my case it was her father." Angela said as she left Will to himself in the greenhouse.

…

**Chapter end took a while to get down but when life throws stuff in your face and games get released that eat up your time faster than you realize what can you do. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ill see you next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, my name is Asia and I'll be in your care" Asia said as Kalawarner put a reassuring hand on Asia's shoulder.

"She would have been eaten." Sara said as Asia squeaked.

"I know right, such a pure soul in that den of beasts." Kalawarner said as Dohnaseek sighed.

"Well after this we shall be returning to Grigori with the stray exorcists and we'll be out of your hair." Raynare said as Rias nodded.

"Yes, and I am glad that this resolved peacefully. Maybe peace between out factions isn't a fantasy." Rias said as the others nodded.

"Truth be told I was very wary to trust you Devils. I despised your kind, but seeing you three, I guess you aren't all bad." Raynare said as she giggled.

"Well that's a normal mind set. After all Devils and Fallen have been at each other's throats for years." Sara said as the four fallen nodded.

"I think it's nice that you put your differences behind you all. This is surely what the lord envisioned for everyone." Asia said as Sara and Rias flinched a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I know that despite your appearances that you are devils it's just when I see you two I don't think that, if anything I see girls I would see in some of those magazines that some men would drop, girls too." Asia said as Rias and Sara wished those were fashion magazines while the fallen laughed.

"Also, Dohnaseek and I have been told that we will be working at your school as a History teacher and PE teacher." Kalawarner said as Dohnaseek nodded.

"And I'll grade harsh so be warned girls." Dohnaseek said as the three girls nodded.

"Eh." Rias said as Raynare spoke up.

"Yeah when I said 'out of your hair' I meant we won't be causing any problems while we're here. As punishment we've been assigned to guard the three heiresses of Kuoh. I will be serving as a maid for Sara Zagan." Raynare said as Sara nodded.

"I'll be a Maid in the service of Rias Gremory. I hope you give me easy orders Rias-sama." Mittelt said as she curtsied.

"This order was presented to Lucifer by the Governor General of Grigori." Dohnaseek said as Rias nodded.

"I see, well if Lord Brother says so I guess I'll be fine." Rias said as she pointed at Asia and Mittelt.

"If you two would like I want you to join my family. I wouldn't be against it." Rias said as Asia tilted her head to the side while the Fallen looked shocked.

"Rias you can't just say that out of the blue." Sara said as she sighed as Rias gave Sara a confused look.

…..

"Sara you're going to be receiving a visit from Sairaorg later today." Morgan said as she entered Sara's room.

"Really what for?" Sara said as Morgan shook her head.

"He would not tell me, but he did inform me that it was for a surprise." Morgan said as Sara nodded.

"I see, well I think it might be about our marriage contract seeing as it was just as much of a shock to him as it was to me." Sara said as Morgan bowed.

"I shall alert you to when dinner is ready." Morgan said as she closed the door. And not long after that a bright light in Sara's room appeared as she looked towards it.

"Hello Sara, it's been awhile." Sairaorg said as the light faded.

"Yes, it has Sai, Morgan told me you would be visiting me later though." Sara said as she got up from her desk and motioned for Sairaorg to sit down before going over to her tea set.

"Would you like Earl Grey or Black Tea?" Sara asked as she looked at the tall devil.

"Black Tea please. And I guess I got excited." Sairaorg said as Sara giggled.

"Excited about seeing me are you. I guess you've taken a shine to me." Sara said as Sairaorg huffed.

"You act like you aren't a catch in devil society. Many young male heirs wish to have your hand." Sairaorg said as Sara shook her head.

"I'm not though. My beauty is surpassed by Rias and my brains are surpassed by Sonia and Seekvaira. All I have too me are my family traits, then again that's all our society cares for. Or if we're pure blooded." Sara said as she took the tea set and placed in on the small table between her and Sairaorg.

"Before I fight you on what you said I would like to ask are you free this weekend?" Sairaorg said as Sara nodded.

"Yes, I don't have much to do. My weekends tend to be full of training, strategizing and spending time with my [Peerage]" Sara said as Sairaorg smiled.

"Good, would you like to spend a weekend with me in one of my family's vacation houses. It would just be you and me though, I figured we could catch up since we haven't seen one another in two years." Sairaorg said as Sara looked up from preparing a cup for him.

"Two years. My, has it truly been." Sara said as she hummed before continuing.

"I guess it has been, I must have had less trips back home then I thought." Sara added as she looked up at Sairaorg.

"Will you take me up on the offer?" Sairaorg asked as Sara nodded.

"I would love too. But may I ask as to why this surprise trip is happening?" Sara asked as Sairaorg nodded.

"Well seeing as we are in a marriage contract and that we haven't seen each other in two years I figured a trip would be nice. I had originally wanted to take you on a date to a water park since I had overheard you and Rias talking about it before when she was over while I was resting from training." Sairaorg said as Sara nodded while hoping she kept a good poker face on like a certain silver maid.

'I can't exactly tell him the real reason and Rias only said a water park to further tease me.' Sara thought as Sairaorg noticed something.

"I think my training made me too aware of certain things." Sairaorg said as Sara tilted her head.

"Your eyes widened a little when I mentioned the water park." Sairaorg said as Sara paled a little.

"Don't worry I won't ask you about it." Sairaorg said as Sara released her breath.

"Thank you. Do you know where we are going to be staying however over the trip?" Sara said as Sairaorg nodded.

"Since it's spring I figured somewhere like Ireland would be nice. But we can stay in the Underworld if you so desire." Sairaorg said as Sara smiled.

"I've never been to Ireland before, but I think I'll keep it safe and say the Underworld. This will be exciting." Sara said as Sairaorg had a small smile on his face.

"Now that is what I wished to discuss with you, but I have one more thing to do before I go." Sairaorg said as he got up from his seat and sat next to Sara.

"And what would that be." Sara said as Sairaorg pulled her into his lap.

"To leave my future bride with what I hope is the first of many." Sairaorg said as he gave Sara a chaste kiss on the cheek before pulling away with a slight blush on his face while Sara was giving Rias' hair a run for her money.

"My future bride who is kind, caring, supportive, intelligent, wise, pragmatic, graceful, and beautiful. And that is what all the heirs see when they see Sara Zagan." Sairaorg said as he set Sara back on to her original seat and he was about to get up before Sara grabbed his sleeve.

"You were quite shameless when you described me, Sairaorg Bael. Makes me want to take revenge in some way." Sara said with her face now on the shade of a light pink as Sairaorg laughed.

"Later Sara. I have to get going or I'll be late for my training with Master." Sairaorg said as Sara nodded.

"I see, so you'll be late will you. You better hurry before a certain Dragon receives a notice to take your training from comfort levels to 'get me out of hell' ones." Sara said with the sweetest smile you'll ever see on anyone's face. This in turn caused Sairaorg to flinch a little before he left, but it was too late.

….

"Well you were late. And to top it off you seem to have upset the little miss on top of it." Innuntod said as Sairaorg hung his head in slight shame. Innuntod was the [Queen] of Marcus Zagan, father of Linus and one scary powerful dragon, something Sairaorg and Linus both completely agree with. He was tall with tanned skin and the same blue hair as Linus but instead of the golden eyes his son had he had deep red eyes and a build that put many athletic men to shame.

"Well it's time for you to suffer until a large social gathering happens so buck up boy and the only break, you're going to get is that little weekend trip Angela informed me of. Also, as an act of kindness I'll let you choose the intensity of the training, 'Death' or 'I'm already dead'." Innuntod said as everyone can tell that those intensities are the same.

"Here the little misses' [Bishop] made that for you." Innuntod said as he tossed Sairaorg a box and Sairaorg opened it.

Contained within the box were multiple bottles all lined up in organized rows. And on top of the bottles there was a letter.

'_To Sir Sairaorg Bael. This is Will Herving, Sara's [Bishop] if you don't remember as our meeting was very short and that was due to me seeing as I quickly needed to write down my observations of you. Now within this box are 'Energy Restoration Potions' which, as one would guess, restores energy to those who have run out. I would recommend taking one after your training. However, I do warn you that you should not take more than three a day. I hope you enjoy the gift seeing as Sara did ask me to make these for someone which I assume is you. From Will Herving, a well-meaning [Bishop]._

"Why would Sara have him make these for me." Sairaorg said as he picked up one of the bottles looked it over. The bottle was green with a silly looking logo wrapped around it which had a Chibi Sara on it.

"Are you really that dense. Well I wouldn't be surprised since I'm your teacher." Innuntod said as Sairaorg looked at him.

"This is Sara's way of helping you reach your dream. You said that you wanted to be a Satan right. Well the Little Miss decided to help you with your dream." Innuntod said as Sairaorg looked at the logo again seeing that he was covering up something that the Chibi Sara was saying.

"Is that why she suggested I attempt to use what little demonic power I have to create lighting and run it through my body." Sairaorg said as Innuntod laughed.

"What do you think, you sound like you know the answer." Innuntod said as Sairaorg nodded.

….

"Well it seems someone is in a good mood. What's got you so happy?" Raynare said as Sara giggled.

"I have a weekend trip with my fiancé. I'm hoping I can try and grab all the work for Friday and do it Thursday so I can skip and what's that look for." Sara said as Raynare smiled.

"I see, so your goanna have a fun and ravenous weekend getaway with your fiancé." Raynare said as Sara tilted her head to the side.

"Why the 'ravenous' part I'm not exactly mentally ready for that much of a leap." Sara said as she crossed her arms.

"Eh, boo. Devil love life is boring." Raynare said as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Sorry that Devil love life is boring." Sara said as Raynare shrugged.

"Not your fault. But I'm surprised you and your fiancé aren't further in your relationship since you're engaged." Raynare said as Sara sighed.

"Well that because it's a new relationship. The elder council was trying to force me into one. I had rules mind you, but those rules could only protect me for so long." Sara said as Raynare nodded.

"What was the rule if you don't mind me asking." Raynare said Sara nodded.

"That I will only accept an engagement from a friend. This in turn forced me to meet all the available bachelors from the remaining Pillar Clans. But even with my rule they still sent marriage contracts for me to burn." Sara said as Raynare nodded.

"I see, well enjoy your trip. But go get ready for dinner since it's almost done." Raynare said as Sara nodded.

…

"So, you're going on a trip with Sairaorg. I hope you have fun and tell me if he upset you in anyway and I'll teach him some manners." Rias told Sara as the two were talking in the ORC room.

"Rias there isn't a reason to say that. Sai is one of the best if not the best male devil I could have been paired with." Sara said as Rias sighed.

"Still though I can say I'm not jealous. You and Sonia have the best out-comes for marriage." Rias said as Sara smiled.

"Yes, I'm blessed with a fiancé who is kind." Sara said as she giggled a little.

"Issei-san, you seem upset." Asia said as said boy was indeed upset.

"It's because…"

"Because Issei is upset that he didn't do too well on his last history test!" Lana said as she covered Pholia's mouth before the fox could say anything.

"Oh, I see! If you ever need it, I will gladly help you study for the next test! I'm not that good yet myself but I know we can do it!" Asia said as she had a cute determined face on as Koneko patted the ex-nun's head.

"So pure." Koneko said as Asia tiled her head in confusion at the white-haired girl's words.

"Look while I'm here I'm keeping it that way." Lana said as Pholia nodded with Lana's hand over her mouth still.

"Come now she's around Devils and Fallen Angels, the things that lovers do after all." Akeno said before Hector covered the [Queen's] mouth this time stopping her before she could say more.

"There isn't a reason to say more Akeno-senpai." Kiba said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We have quite the group." Sara said as Rias laughed.

"Yes, we do, but it's wonderful to have this type of chaos in one's life." Rias said as Sara sighed, though she couldn't disagree with her friend's words.

"Milady I suggest we return to the house now. We are nearing the appointed time." Morgan said as she appeared next to Sara making Rias jump a bit.

"I see. Everyone, Morgan and I are returning to the house." Sara said as her three [Peerage] members nodded.

"Okay I'll race you!" Lana said as she zoomed out the room.

"I shall see you there." Pholia said as she calmly walked out of the room with Hector following her.

"I think I can get in a run." Hector said as Pholia nodded before closing the door.

"You can take your leave Morgan. I still have something to do here." Sara said as Morgan bowed and disappeared.

"How does she do that." Rias said as Sara laughed.

"Personal Secret, even Morgan won't tell me how she does it." Sara said as Rias sighed.

"Anyway, Hyodo I need to speak with you, follow." Sara said as Issei got up and followed the female.

…

"What did you want to talk about Sara-chan." Issei said with excitement, after all this is when Sara would ask Issei out on a date, right.

"First off don't call me 'Sara-chan' to you I am either Lady Sara or Lady Zagan." Sara said as she glared at Issei making the boy shrink a little.

"Yes, Lady Zagan!" Issei said as Sara sighed.

"Anyway, how are you feeling? Anything off." Sara said as Issei tilted his head.

"No why?" Issei asked as Sara nodded.

"Well I've heard that Dragon [Sacred Gears] tend to build up power inside of the gear and if not properly treated the power could go out of control. And I can tell that you're nearing you limit." Sara said as she pulled out a clear gem.

"If you would like I could do a safety precaution, so you don't get hurt. After all you're one of the weakest new devils I've ever seen. And to top it off if you get hurt Rias will be beside herself." Sara said as Issei nodded.

"I see, well if you're offering, I guess I can let you do that." Issei said as he held his arm in front of Sara.

"Thank you Hyodo. Now this shouldn't hurt a bit." Sara said as she moved some of the power into the gem causing it to become green.

"My, what a pretty green. Thank you for letting help Hyodo." Sara said as she turned

"No, I should thank you for looking out for me." Issei said as Sara giggled.

"Think nothing of it. Now please give my regards to Rias and the others." Sara said as she left the building.

…..

"He really is that stupid huh." Pholia said as she stared at the green gem in Sara's hand.

"Yep, now who should I give this too." Sara said as she hummed.

"We should give it to Lord Azazel. He would see this as a huge leap in his [Sacred Gear]!" Raynare said as Sara hummed.

"I think I know who deserves this power." Sara said as she giggled a little.

…

**So, about Sara's Separation, say hello. Also wow I wrote a long scene between Sairaorg and Sara. Any way I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ill see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Down in the training room under the Zagan household Linus had just launched Hector into the wall from a roundhouse kick.

"Geez I've never had a [Mutation Rook] last this long before. Man, Sara made a good choice with you." Linus said as he laughed a little.

"Hector, Linus stop! I have lunch ready for you two." Sara said as she put down the large basket.

"There's a bunch of stuff in there for you two. Also, status report Lana how are you on [Balance Breaker] progress." Sara said as she looked over to her [Knight] as the blonde looked over to Sara.

"Decent. Ety says I'm making good progress, so I guess I'm like, half-way there." Lana said as Sara nodded.

"Good I can't wait to see you running around with your [Balance Breaker]." Sara said as she smiled.

"Anyway, I have to go drop off a certain gem to someone." Sara said as she walked upstairs.

"So, what did you guys get. Anything super yummy looking." Lana said as she closed the distance between her and the two boys.

"Lots of things like sandwiches, also a few meat dishes in containers." Linus said as he pulled out the food.

"Cool." Lana said as she grabbed a piece of fruit from the basket.

"You can join us Lana." Hector said as Lana looked at him.

"Was always planning on too." Lana said as she laughed and ate with the two.

…..

"Coming please give me a moment." Sara said as she just got to the top of the stairs from the training room.

"Hello." Sara said as she opened the door and saw a boy standing there.

The boy was decently tall with broad shoulders. He had black hair that was shaved on the sides and longer on the top he also had dark brown eyes. He was wearing a jacket that hung on his shoulders with a tank-top over his torso with slacks and boots on his feet.

"Oh, so you are actually here." The boy said as Sara nodded.

"I guess you know who I am." Sara said as the boy nodded his head.

"Then please come in. If you're here peacefully then you mean me no harm." Sara said as she led the boy.

"Please sit." Sara said as the boy did that as she followed.

"May I have your name please. After all I should know it if you know mine." Sara said as the boy nodded.

"Nijima Riki, it's nice to meet you Miss Sara Zagan." Riki said as Sara smiled.

"Good, it's nice to meet you Riki. Now I take it you're here for something." Sara said as Riki nodded.

"I wanted to ask if I could join your [Peerage]." Riki said as Sara's mouth dropped a little.

"Eh. Why do you want to join my [Peerage]." Sara said as Riki rubbed the back of his head.

"See I got into a brawl with this guy named Linus. He won and said I had a lot of talent and if I ever wanted to capitalize on that talent, I needed to come see you." Riki said as Sara smiled, though on the inside she was both thanking Linus and cursing him.

"I see, well I wasn't expecting that. But I assume the talent that Linus possible meant is that you have a [Sacred Gear]. Also are you perhaps a Hero's descendent, Linus said that he likes fighting descendants of hero's since they are 'the strongest humans have to offer' to him." Sara said as Riki nodded.

"Yeah, though my last name is different I'm a descendent of Miyamoto Musashi. And I guess I should say that I'm the failure of the family, can't use a damn sword to save my life. But I trained my body you know!" Riki said as Sara nodded.

"I see, well what about a [Sacred Gear]? If you have one that is." Sara said as Riki nodded and made his [Sacred Gear] appear. It took the form of a pair of clawed gauntlets that were a mint green in color.

"I take it that's a dragon related [Sacred Gear], correct?" Sara asked as Riki nodded.

"My I have a Dragon that recruits other dragons for me." Sara said as Riki looked at her.

"'Dragon' I never remember meeting a dragon." Riki said as Sara laughed.

"Well that's because Linus doesn't use that form very often." Sara said as it clicked.

"I fought a dragon and was able to last for ten minutes." Riki said as Sara nodded and smiled.

"Well I need to figure out a punishment for Linus since he's clearly taken something into his own hands." Sara said as Riki hummed.

"Well let's get this over with. I take it you aren't going to throw away me as an option for your [Peerage]." Riki said as Sara nodded.

"I'd be stupid not to." Sara said as she got up and motioned to Riki to follow her.

"After I reincarnate you, I need you to throw yourself into training." Sara said as Riki grinned.

"You got it!" Riki said with a grin on his face.

…..

"You're doing much better than I thought you would be doing." Innuntod said to Sairaorg as the male devil panted. Sairaorg was currently wearing gold armor but the armor disappeared and Sairaorg fell in his back as a large lion appeared but transformed into a young boy. The young boy had orange hair tied into a braid with gold eyes he was also wearing a white outfit and said boy was panting too.

"So tired!" The boy said as he laid on his back as well.

"Get up you lion." Innuntod said as Sairaorg slowly pushed himself up off the ground.

"If your Host is still trying to fight you can't give up!" Innuntod said the boy slowly got up.

"Well this is wonderful to see." Sara said as she walked up the trio.

"AH!" The boy screamed as he quickly hid behind Sairaorg.

"S-Sara…." Sairaorg said as Sara waved.

"Hello, I came to drop some stuff off." Sara said as she waved her hand and a basket appeared.

"I was in the mood to make food for my [Peerage] and I made a bit too much." Sara said as Sairaorg finished a bottle.

"It's good to see you using the potions that Will made." Sara said as Sairaorg nodded.

"Anyway here, catch Reg." Sara said as she tossed a green gem to the boy.

"This is! Lady Sara how did you get this!" Reg said as he zoomed up to Sara.

"What did she give you Reg?" Sairaorg said as Reg showed him the gem.

"This is a Gem with the Red Dragon Emperor's power! And since it's a gem I could possible absorb and tune it to my life force and gain the ability of the [Boosted Gear]!" Reg said as his face suddenly went blank.

"Lady Sara wouldn't give this to me unless…" Reg said as a Sara giggled.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. When I first met you, I could tell you weren't exactly what you claimed. So, I did a little research and figured out who you were Regulus." Sara said as she rubbed Reg's head.

"Also, that's one of two gems that I have. Turns out I accidently filled the original gem to the brim, and it threatened to blow up, so I split the power in two." Sara said as Reg and Sairaorg nodded.

"Regardless though Little Miss the power of the [Boosted Gear] is still the [Boosted Gear] at the end of the day." Innuntod said as Sara nodded.

"Anyway, I need to get going. I just got a new [Rook] and I need to make sure Linus doesn't go all out on him." Sara said as she left the trio of males.

It's still so hard to read her." Sairaorg said as he ate with Regulus.

"Yeah, but she makes good food." The lion said as he ate the food she made.

"True, but I wonder how she knew we were here. I never told her where Master took me to train." Sairaorg added as a light blue cat walked out in front of the males. The cat was medium sized with dark purple eyes with a deep red gem on its head.

"Ah the Little Miss's Familiar." Innuntod said as the cat meowed in agreement.

"So, she had her familiar follow me." Sairaorg said as he laughed a little.

"Oh right! Master did you want to ask Lady Sara something when you saw her next?" Regulus said Sairaorg remembered.

"Oh, right I did. Guess I'll just have to ask her when I'm alone with her on our trip." Sairaorg said as he got up.

"Well we ate, now back to it Regulus!" Sairaorg said as Regulus jumped up to his feet.

"Well if you're ready for round two, then come at me brats." Innuntod said as Sairaorg charged at Innuntod.

…

"I think we should go get familiars for Issei, Asia and Mittelt." Rias said absently as Akeno giggled.

"We should, though Sara and Sonia should have the same reason to do so." Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"So, we'll just compete in a game and win against them." Rias said as Koneko spoke up.

"But, there's no three-player game unless you play video games. And if you did, I think Lady Sara would crush you and Kaichou." The small girl said as Rias sighed.

"I guess, why does Sara have to be good with her hands." Rias said as Akeno giggled.

"G-Good with her hands!" Issei said as he started to grin and Koneko hit the back of his head.

"Perish." Koneko said as she hit him another time into the floor making it crack a little.

"Well I can't say he didn't deserve that, even some of the friskier Fallen aren't as bad as him." Mittelt said under her breath as she looked off to the side.

"Also, to think about a woman who would show no shame in ending your existence if she felt like it." Mittelt added as Issei got up from the floor.

"You're lying! Sara-chan is clearly just being a Tsundere when it comes to me. But I'll turn her around and have her begging for me soon!" Issei said as a deadly aura was coming off Rias.

"What was that Issei. I hope you don't actually mean that." Rias said with a sweet smile.

"Eh what do you mean Bucho? Of course, I meant if I am to become the Harem King, I need to have lots of super pretty girls fight over me and Sara-chan has been a girl I've wanted to do a lot of things to." Issei said with pure honesty as Rias sighed.

"Oh, Issei you poor, poor fool." Rias said as Akeno giggled more.

"Issei-san you do know Lady Sara would actually kill you if you weren't one of Bucho's Servants right." Yuuto said as he and Mittelt were holding Koneko back as Asia was trying to calm the [Rook] down.

"you do know that Sara is engaged right?" Rias asked as Issei's face deflated from Rias' words.

"REALLY?!" Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Yes, and I highly doubt you'll be able to get her out of it. As natural of Devils Sara has an attraction towards power and regarding you Issei she doesn't even consider you exist." Rias said as Issei was looking like he was about to cry.

"Also, you don't seem to have a girl's heart in mind at all." Rias added as she put a hand through her hair as Issei was full blown crying at this point.

….

"I feel like I'm being talked about." Sara said as she looked up from the book she was reading before going back to it. She was currently in the living room with Will and Lana who were working together.

"You must be a topic of discussion somewhere then." Will said as he mixed potions with Lana.

"Thank you again for helping me Lana. With these I should have a good way to cover retreats in fights." Will said as Lana nodded.

"Yeah since you're not that much of a fighter at the moment this is a good way to cover yourself." Lana said as she put a cork on a bottle.

"Will haven't you been reading that devil biology book I lent you?" Sara said as Will nodded.

"I have and while I know demonic power is quite useful, I still do not wish to rely on it too much. I am currently doing some self-study with magic. By the way how is that gravity magic book." Will said as Sara hummed.

"Quite useful, I even picked up a few things that I can use for helping with everyone's training." Sara said as she got up from her seat.

"Oh, Sara aren't you going to be leaving for your trip soon?" Lana asked as Sara nodded and smiled a little bit.

"I am, but that's after tomorrow so your still stuck with me." Sara said as Lana nodded.

"Well I need to go practice that gravity magic and luckily I have three subjects to try it on." Sara said with an evil giggle escaping her and she walked towards where the three where.

"By the way Lana, you're also included. So, don't think you won't be joining them." Sara added as Lana paled a little from Sara's words.

….

"Okay how do you feel?" Sara asked the three boys as they moved their limbs and in Linus' case, jumped a little.

"It's hard to move." Linus said as the two [Rooks] nodded at his words.

"Good it worked! This was my first-time trying gravity weights also I think it was good to do half of your weight times twenty, but I expected you guys to start stumbling a little and not stay on your feet, should I increase the multiplier then?" Sara said as the boys chuckled a little.

"Well maybe up it to forty." Hector said as Sara hummed.

"Yeah that sounds good also what are you doing here?" Sara said as she looked over to Raynare who was laying on her side with her head propped up.

"Enjoying the view. It's very nice this time of the day." Raynare said as she covered her mouth with her hand to cover her smile.

"Weirdo." Linus said as Riki laughed.

"Well I'll up it to forty then can't have you guys on easy mode after all." Sara said as she upped the multiplier to forty on all the boy's central weight modifier.

….

"Morgan let's bake sweets!" Pholia said as she was pulling Morgan away from her chores.

"Pholia I can't. I have no time for that. I need to do everyone's laundry." Morgan said as she tried to get out of the Pholia's grip but the [Bishop] wouldn't let go that easy.

"Come now you and I both know that you have more then enough time." Pholia said as she dangled Morgan's pocket watch in front of the taller female.

"Wait how! Be careful with that! One wrong move and everyone will be!" Morgan said as Pholia finished.

"I know I know. That's why it was an illusion." Pholia said and snapped her fingers and the pocket watch was replaced with a marble in Morgan's hands.

"Oh good. I keep forgetting you can cause illusions." Morgan said as she sighed with relief at the fact that her pocket watch wasn't away from her.

"I know. But be warned this fox still has tricks." Pholia said as she continued dragging Morgan to make sweets with.

"So why did Sara give you that watch anyway?" Pholia asked as Morgan hummed.

"In truth is was a birthday gift. Sara didn't know what to get me so she figured that the pocket watch would be a good gift." Morgan said as Pholia made a sound of understanding.

"I see. Well I don't think a better gift could be given after all." Pholia said as she giggled.

"I wonder if Sara will ever grant me one." Pholia added as Morgan nodded.

"I'm sure she would if she found something to help you become stronger." Morgan said as she and Pholia entered the kitchen.

"Well enough of the serious talk, time for baking." Pholia said as she took out a bunch of different kinds of mixes.

…..

"Master you've been doing great recently!" Regulus said as he and Sairaorg rested from training.

"Have I, I don't really feel like I am." Sairaorg said as he rubbed Sara's familiar on the head the Carbuncle has decided to spend it's time getting as many pats and rubs as it can.

"You are kid. I've been having to hold back a little less now." Innuntod said as he rolled his shoulders.

"Really? Can I ask what level I'm at." Sairaorg said as Innuntod hummed.

"Since High-class is so bloated you around top two. I've been fighting with low ultimate-class power." Innuntod said as he nodded after saying his words as if to solidify the words.

"I see, that's good. Though I still think Sara would wipe the floor with me." Sairaorg said as Regulus shook his head.

"Not at all! Lady Sara is strong yes, but you could just rush her and land a hit and win!" Regulus said as Sairaorg chuckled.

"Reg Sara might not be a strong as me but in her lack of power she has access to a mind that only three people can accurately guess what she's thinking. And I am not one of those three. I wouldn't be surprised that she had a plan to win in rating game against us." Sairaorg said as Regulus gave an 'oh' noise.

"May I who those three are Master?" Regulus asked Sairaorg nodded.

"Well two are her parents. Lady Angelica and Lord Marcus, and the last one is the Ajuka Beelzebub, he was her teacher after she impressed him." Sairaorg said as Regulus nodded.

"Do you know how she impressed him though." Regulus said as Sairaorg shook his head.

"I don't. But whatever it was to fascinate the smartest devil who created the [Evil Pieces] is a feat that no woman can claim other then Sara." Sairaorg said as he saw Innuntod getting up.

"Well you've rested enough. Get up." Innuntod said as Sairaorg got up and charged at the dragon.

…..

**Chapter done! I went and showed a bit more of what Sara is capable of with her mind. I also kinda feel bad since I haven't really done any action yet, but I will soon so don't worry. Also, I wonder what Sara did to impress Ajuka and I wonder why Morgan is so worried about her Pocket Watch being misused, it's probably obvious for Morgan's situation though. Anyway if you enjoyed the chapter and have some questions leave a review and I'll see you next chapter.**


End file.
